random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 9: New Mix
is an upcoming game made for both the 3DS and the Wii U. Characters Characters in bold are unlockable, and characters in italics are newcomers. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Toad *Donkey Kong *Wario *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Princess Daisy *Waluigi *'Toadette' *Diddy Kong *'Bowser Jr.' *'Birdo' *Koopa Paratroopa *'Princess Rosalina' *'Dry Bones' *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *'Baby Rosalina' *''Baby D.K.'' Courses Nitro *Mario Circuit (Mushroom Cup) *Goomba Beach (Mushroom Cup) *Donut Plains (Shell Cup) *Walleye Temple (Flower Cup) *Waluigi Stadium DX (POW Cup) *Maple Treeway DX (Leaf Cup) *Delfino Circuit (Shine Cup) *Bowser Castle (Star Cup) *Luigi Circuit (Shell Cup) *DK Circuit (Banana Cup) *Star Circuit (Star Cup) *Subcon (POW Cup) *Yoshi Circuit (Flower Cup) *Rainbow Road (Rainbow Cup) *Moon Zone (Shine Cup) Retro *U Toad Harbor (Flower Cup) *Wii Daisy Circuit (Banana Cup) *SNES Choco Island 1 (Shell Cup) *3DS Shy Guy Bazaar (Mushroom Cup) *ARC Yoshi Park 1 (Mushroom Cup) *N64 Yoshi Valley (Shine Cup) *N64 Wario Stadium (Lightning Cup) *U Water Park (Shell Cup) *GBA Sunset Wilds (Leaf Cup) *DS Shroom Ridge (Flower Cup) *U Electrodrome (Star Cup) *GBA Bowser Castle 4 (Diamond Cup) *U Ice Ice Outpost (POW Cup) *ARC Rainbow Coaster (Rainbow Cup) *Wii Dry Dry Ruins (Shine Cup) Cup Order #Mushroom Cup ##Mario Circuit ##ARC Yoshi Park 1 ##Goomba Beach ##3DS Shy Guy Bazaar #Shell Cup ##SNES Choco Island 1 ##U Water Park ##Donut Plains ##Luigi Circuit #Flower Cup ##Walleye Temple ##Yoshi Circuit ##U Toad Harbor ##DS Shroom Ridge #Banana Cup ##DK Circuit ##Wii Daisy Circuit ##??? ##??? #POW Cup ##Subcon ##U Ice Ice Outpost ##Waluigi Stadium DX ##??? #Leaf Cup ##Maple Treeway DX ##??? ##??? ##GBA Sunset Wilds #Star Cup ##Star Circuit ##??? ##U Electrodrome ##Bowser Castle #Shine Cup ##Delfino Circuit ##N64 Yoshi Valley ##Wii Dry Dry Ruins ##Moon Zone #Lightning Cup ##N64 Wario Stadium ##??? ##??? ##??? #Special Cup ##??? ##??? ##??? ##??? #Diamond Cup ##??? ##??? ##??? ##GBA Bowser Castle 4 #Rainbow Cup ##??? ##??? ##ARC Rainbow Coaster ##Rainbow Road Amiibo Compatibility This works the same as Mario Kart 8's, but with new characters added. So, here are the list of the new compatible Amiibo. *Diddy Kong *Zelda *Pit *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Ness *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Mario Clear List This one is inspired by the Checklist mode from Kirby Air Ride and the Challenges from the Super Smash bros. series, but this one was different. Left section *Character: Princess Rosalina-Clear Star Cup on 100c. *Kart Glider: Mario Cap-Clear Flower Cup as Mario. *Character: Baby D.K.-Clear Banana Cup on 50c. *Cup: Star Cup-Clear Leaf Cup. *Kart Tires: Clock-Clear an time-trial for the first time. *Alternate Costume: Dry Bones-Clear Shell Cup as Koopa Troopa. *Kart Body: Bullet Duck-Clear 16 time-trials. *Character: ???-Clear Lighting Cup on 150c. *Cup: Shine Cup-Clear Star Cup. *Kart Glider: MKTV Parafoil-Beat all staff ghosts. *Battle Stage: ???-Clear Leaf Cup on 50c. *Alternate Costume: Fire Mario-Clear Flower Cup on 50c. *Alternate Costume: Blue Toad-Clear Mushroom Cup as Toad. *Kart Body: MK7 Standard-Beat an staff-ghost. *Cup: Lightning Cup-Clear Shine Cup. Middle section W.I.P. Right section W.I.P. Kart customization Bodies *Standard *Bullet Duck *MK7 Standard *TBA Tires *Standard *Clock *TBA Gliders *Standard *Mario Cap *MKTV Parafoil *TBA Updates *1/19/15 (Part 1)-The game was made and four playable characters and four racetracks (2 new and 2 retro) are announced. *1/19/15 (Part 2)-Four new playable characters and cups are announced. Also, for the cups, like the MK8 DLC cups, they'll have both nitro and retro cups. *1/20/15-Four racetracks (2 new and 2 retro) and the cup order is announced are announced. *1/21/15 (Part 1)-Four new playable characters and eight racetracks (4 new and 4 retro) are announced along with Amiibo compatibility. *1/21/15 (Part 2)-The Clear List and two racetracks (1 new and 1 retro) are announced. *1/21/15 (Part 3)-The Clear List challenges for the left section are revealed (Well, five of them), plus, some stuff are leaked. *1/22/15-10 more Clear List challenges, six racetracks (3 new and 3 retro), and four new playable characters are revealed. *1/23/15-Kart customization is revealed, but with changes! *1/26/15-Huge update boost! New cup order layout for the courses and new details on the characters, plus eight new characters are added. *1/28/15-Six racetracks (3 new and 3 retro) are announced. *4/2/15-New amiibo changes. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:MegaToon1234's pages Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario